We're Still Friends, Right?
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: Canon, Light Sho-Ai, set after episode 26 season 3. Boboiboy, Fang, dua gelas hot chocolate, serta mendungnya langit, yang merupakan saksi dimana Fang-yang sudah kembali ke pihak Boboiboy memberikan satu pertanyaan yang mungkin tak akan pernah disangka akan keluar dari bibir bocah bersurai violet tersebut, terlebih lagi pertanyaan ini ditujukan untuk sang rival bertopi dinosaurus.


**Well…Hello, again! Ngapain saya publish fict sementara masih ada segunung yang harus saya selesaikan? Hahahahaha…saya juga nggak tau *di gampar*. Fict ini bisa dibilang…pelampiasan(?) mungkin, karena seri Boboiboy udah tamat terus saya juga sudah menuntaskan misi (nonton Boboiboy the Movie), dan malah tambah galau karena endingnya masih kayak nge-gantung gitu. Makanya…saat lagi ngelamun, saya tiba-tiba dapat ide lagi, meski absurd tentu saja~ *mendengus bangga* *di tendang*. Oke…pindah ke disclaimer aja langsung ya…**

 **Disclaimer: The awesome Boboiboy will always belongs to Monsta and Animosnta**

 **Rate: K+ (semoga)**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Warning: Gaje, light Shounen-Ai, possibly OOC, dsb.**

 **All Right, Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Huattchi!" seorang anak laki-laki bertopi dinosaurus orange menggosok hidungnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan air akibat bersin.

"Aduh…Atok lama sekali. Bisa-bisa aku masuk angin nih…" keluhnya sambil membersihkan hidungnya menggunakan tisu.

"Dah lah…sabar aja. Ini juga baru mau jam 3," sebuah robot bundar berwarna kuning bersuara setelah selesai membersihkan counter kedai.

"Huh…mendung-mendung gini kenapa sih, kedainya masih buka? Kan nggak ada yang bakalan datang," keluh bocah itu, Boboiboy untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Itu kan prinsip Tok Aba. Lagian,kali aja ada yang akan datang untuk membeli hot chocolate," Ochobot menyahut kali ini sambil merapikan gelas dan cangkir yang biasa digunakan untuk menyajikan minuman cokelat khas kokotiam tersebut.

"Siapa coba? Gopal aja nggak bisa datang karena pilek…Ying sibuk mengurusi neneknya yang juga terkena sakit pinggang, Yaya nggak diberi izin keluar karena udah mau hujan, dan Fang entah dimana. Membosankan," Boboiboy bergumam sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas counter.

"Tidak biasanya kau mengeluh begini. Kau kebosanan rupanya ya?" komentar Ochobot, menghampiri bocah yang sedang terduduk lesu di depan counter tersebut.

"Terus, mau gimana lagi? Tak mungkin aku berpecah disini. Tidak lucu kan kalo aku sampai hilang ingatan hanya karena kebosanan," sahut Boboiboy malas.

"Sudahlah…Tok Aba akan kembali sebentar lagi kok. Setelah itu baru kau bisa pulang dan bermalas-malasan," hibur Ochobot, sedikit merasa geli karena sifat bocah bertopi orange di depannya ini sedikit mengingatkannya pada Boboiboy Air-yang memang sebenarnya adalah bagian dari dirinya juga.

"Hei, Ochobot," sang pemilik nama menoleh, sedikit tersentak begitu melihat Fang sudah duduk di depannya dengan santai.

"Oh…Fang, ada apa? Mau pesan sesuatu?" tanya Ochobot cepat pada bocah 'alien' bersurai anggur di hadapannya ini.

"Umm…tolong satu hot chocolate," ucap Fang dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Oke, sebentar ya," Ochobot beralih mengambil sebuah cangkir yang tersusun rapi di atas rak dan mulai 'meracik' hot chocolate kokotiam yang terkenal nikmat tersebut.

"Ochobot, kenapa dengan dia?" tanya Fang sedikit sweatdrop. Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke Boboiboy yang masih duduk lesu dengan kepala terkelungkup di atas meja.

"Dia bosan. Gopal, Ying, dan Yaya tidak ada jadi tidak ada yang bisa dia ajak main," jawab Ochobot kalem.

"Tapi karena sekarang Fang sudah disini, bersemangat lah sedikit, Boboiboy," sambung Ochobot sambil menarik larutan cokelat menggunakan dua gelas.

"Hmm…Ochobot, aku juga mau hot chocolate," Boboiboy kembali bersuara sambil mengangkat kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Baiklah, boss," Ochobot menanggapi, kedua tangannya masih sibuk mengolah minuman cokelat panas pesanan Fang tersebut.

"Kau ngapain disini?" Fang mendelik sedikit ke arah Boboiboy-yang kini sudah berpindah tempat duduk di sampingnya. Yang di tatap pun hanya memasang wajah malas.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" sahut sang raven ketus.

"Bukan sih…tapi ini mau hujan lho. Kalo kebasahan gimana?" tanya Boboiboy masih dengan intonasi malas-atau mungkin bosan.

"Terserah aku mau datang saat mendung, terik, atau bersalju sekalipun," sahut Fang masih dengan nada ketus.

"Mana ada salju di Malaysia?" tanya Boboiboy lagi sambil menopang dagunya.

"Tch…kau ini…" Fang bisa saja menggeplak wajah anak disampingnya ini, tapi hal itu tidak dilakukannya karena hot chocolate pesanannya sudah tiba, bersamaan dengan hot chocolate pesanan Boboiboy juga.

"O iya, Boboiboy kau jaga kedai dulu ya, aku mau ke rumah sebentar," tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang pengendali elemen, bola kuasa kuning tersebut sudah terbang keluar kedai, meninggalkan Fang yang kini sedang menikmati hot chocolatenya bersama Boboiboy yang sibuk melamun-tanpa sedikitpun menyentuh minumannya.

"Hey, kalo nggak ada niat mau minum jangan minta. Kau ini buang-buang minuman saja," ucap Fang sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat rivalnya itu hanya menerawang ke langit, bahkan mungkin tidak sadar bahwa minumannya sudah ada dan Ochobot sudah meninggalkannya di kedai.

"Huh…nggak tau mau ngapain. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku harap Adu du datang kesini dan membuat kekacauan…" gumam Boboiboy pada dirinya sendiri, meski tau bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin karena alien kepala kotak yang baru saja mengklaim dirinya sebagai pembela kejahatan tersebut menghilang entah kemana setelah melepaskan Boboiboy dan teman-temannya menuju kapal angkasa kapten Kaizo beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Fang memutar matanya kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dan kembali focus pada minuman cokelat di depannya itu.

Keadaan di sekitar kokotiam tersebut menjadi sunyi-bahkan suara jangkrik atau kicauan burung pun tak terdengar, hanya ada suara hembusan angin sesekali-selama beberapa menit, karena Fang masih sibuk menikmati minumannya sedangkan Boboiboy sendiri sedang menopang dagunya sambil mengaduk-aduk minuman cokelatnya.

Setelah 10 menit dan tak ada yang membuka suara, Fang yang sudah meminum setengah cokelat panasnya menoleh sedikit ke arah Boboiboy yang bahkan baru menggigit roll wafer cokelat miliknya.

"Boboiboy…" panggil Fang dengan volume suara pelan-tapi masih bisa terdengar karena jarak tempat duduk keduanya cukup dekat.

Meski mendengarnya, Boboiboy tidak segera menyahut karena tau rivalnya tersebut masih mau melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa…kau marah?"

Boboiboy sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari bocah raven di sebelahnya ini, dan buru-buru menoleh ke arah sang pengendali bayangan untuk memastikan apa pendengarannya masih berfungsi atau tidak.

"Hah? Kau bicara apa?" tanya Boboiboy bingung.

"Umm…tentang hari itu…aku pikir kalian marah padaku atau…semacamnya," gumam Fang sambil membuang mukanya yang sedikit memanas.

Boboiboy mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan ini dan akhirnya memasang senyum di wajahnya yang sejak tadi memasang tampang bosan.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Hanya karena sedikit masalah dengan, ehm…kakakmu itu, dan kau langsung beranggapan bahwa kami marah padamu?" ucap Boboiboy sedikit merasa geli.

"Yang sudah kakakku lakukan pada kalian itu parah sekali. Meski maksudnya baik, tapi…aku sendiri sejujurnya masih belum bisa memaafkan apa yang kakakku lakukan pada kalian hari itu," jelas Fang-masih belum berani menatap Boboiboy.

Senyum di wajah Boboiboy semakin lebar-sebenarnya Boboiboy sedang berusaha menahan tawa karena apa yang di ucapkan bocah jaim di depannya ini sungguh adalah hal yang diluar dugaan.

"Sudahlah, kami tidak marah padamu. Mungkin…Gopal dan yang lainnya agak kesal padamu karena tidak mengatakan bahwa kapten Kaizo itu kakakmu tapi, tidak ada di antara kami yang benar-benar marah padamu kok," ucap Boboiboy sambil meminum hot chocolatenya-yang mendadak terasa lebih manis di lidahnya tersebut.

"Jadi…apa aku masih…"

"Tentu saja," Boboiboy dengan cepat memotong gumaman Fang, membuat bocah raven tersebut menoleh tak percaya ke arah sang pengendali lima elemen.

"Tentu saja kau masih temanku," Boboiboy-yang masih menopang dagunya-memasang cengiran lebar, sampai membuat matanya tertutup.

"Tapi, kau tidak keberatan? Kalian sudah tau kan, siapa aku…?" gumam Fang masih dengan wajah sendu.

"Aduh, Fang. Kau ini kenapa sih? Tentu saja kami tak keberatan. Lagipula, Adu du sebelumnya juga sempat berteman denganku kan? Aku tak peduli mau itu alien, monster, atau hantu, selama dia baik maka akan aku jadikan teman," Fang tertegun mendengar ucapan penuh keyakinan yang keluar dari mulut rivalnya tersebut.

"Lagipula…bukankah itu seharusnya pertanyaan ku? Kau itu dulu…membenci ku kan? Karena aku sering mendapat perhatian dari Cikgu Papa dan juga merebut **donat lobak merahmu**?" Fang cemberut mendengar ucapan Boboiboy, ditambah lagi penekanan pada kata donat lobak merah itu.

"Aku memang kesal karena kau sudah mengambil donat terakhir itu. Dan tentu saja aku membencimu waktu itu…itu karena kau menyebalkan. Tapi…entahlah, setelah semua ini, aku tidak yakin masih punya alasan untuk membencimu," gumam Fang.

"Sejak dulu, aku selalu bersama dengan kakakku berkeliling galaksi mencari kuasa-kuasa yang akan diberikan kepada rekan-rekan kami. Meski begitu, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan yang namanya pertemanan, itu sebabnya saat pertama kali melihatmu…mungkin itu salah satu alasan kenapa aku membencimu saat itu," lanjutnya.

Boboiboy terdiam sebentar, kemudian kembali memasang senyumnya, "Kalo begitu, apa saja yang sudah kau pelajari setelah berteman dengan kami?" tanya-atau lebih tepatnya-goda Boboiboy.

"Entahlah. Tapi…apa reaksiku ketika kakakku beserta Lahap melukai kalian itu…jawabannya?" tanya balik Fang.

"Hmm…itu salah satunya," jawab Boboiboy sambil menegak kembali hot chocolatenya.

"Salah satunya? Apa masih ada lagi? Apa itu?" tanya Fang sedikit terlihat antusias.

"Aih? Kenapa tanya ke aku? Jawabannya hanya ada padamu, Fang. Kalo mau tau maka tetaplah menjadi temanku, oke?" cengir Boboiboy.

Fang menatap Boboiboy dengan cemberut sebelum akhirnya menghela napas pasrah, "Terserah…" gumamnya mencoba menutupi perasaan senangnya.

"Hehehe…terima kasih, Fang, karena sudah mau menjadi temanku," ucap Boboiboy masih dengan senyuman secerah mataharinya.

Fang menatap Boboiboy dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, kemudian memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sambil membisikkan sesuatu dengan volume suara yang sangat rendah, sampai hampir tidak terdengar sama sekali.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Boboiboy penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa," sahut Fang cuek, membuat Boboiboy cemberut sesaat, tetapi kembali memasang cengirannya.

"Tapi meski begitu, bukan berarti aku akan menyerahkan gelar 'paling populer' padamu begitu saja, Fang~" godanya.

"Apa?! Heh…jangan belagu kau," seru Fang dengan guratan kesal di pelipisnya.

"Aku lebih hebat matematika daripada kau, tau!" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk hidung Boboiboy dengan sedotan minumannya.

"Hmm? Yang kalah sepak bola waktu itu siapa, hayo?" goda Boboiboy lagi.

"Heh! Waktu itu kau beruntung saja. Lain kali, aku pasti akan menang dan aku akan menang dengan adil," balas Fang dengan wajah merah-entah karena malu atau marah.

"Ahahaha! Coba saja, aku pasti akan selalu meladenimu," ucap Boboiboy dengan senyum seolah ngajak berantem-atau mungkin memang benar.

"Huh! Lihat saja, kau pasti akan dapat balasannya!" seru Fang berapi-api.

"Aih? Yang harusnya dapat balasan siapa, coba? Kan kau yang waktu itu menghias meja ku dengan bunga-bunga. Seleramu lumayan juga, Fang. Apa pistol emosi Y masih berpengaruh padamu?" ledek Boboiboy masih dengan senyum menyebalkannya.

"Hish! Apa katamu?!" Fang menggebrak meja kesal, sedangkan Boboiboy malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat reaksi sahabat-merangkap rival-nya tersebut.

Dan, moment berharga yang disaksikan oleh langit berawan abu-abu serta tiupan angin tersebut lenyap tergantikan dengan adu mulut tak berarti dari dua bocah superhero paling populer di sekolah mereka tersebut.

Boboiboy hanya tersenyum simpul melihat alien bertampang manusia di sampingnya ini merajuk dan kembali meneguk cokelat panasnya yang hampir habis.

"Hey, sebentar lagi hujan. Mau ke rumahku sebentar?" tawar Boboiboy-memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara ledek-meledek mereka sebelum si surai anggur benar-benar ngambek.

"Hmm? Ada donat lobak merah?" tanya Fang sok jual mahal *di cakar harimau bayang*.

"Umm…kayaknya masih ada tuh, di dalam kulkas. Atok nggak suka, aku pun nggak terlalu posesif sama makanan itu. Jadi yah…masih belum tersentuh," jawab Boboiboy-kembali dengan niat menggoda Fang.

"Hmph…tidak ada pilihan lain," jawab Fang sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dibalas sorakan gembira dari Boboiboy, karena setidaknya sudah ada seseorang yang bisa mengusir rasa bosannya.

Tapi memang, Boboiboy sendiri sebenarnya sedikit mensyukuri keputusan Fang untuk tetap tinggal di bumi bersama mereka karena jujur saja, bagi Boboiboy, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi Fang dalam menjadi rival bagi dirinya tersebut.

Suasana kembali hening, karena keduanya kembali focus untuk menghabiskan minuman cokelat panas pemberian Ochobot-yang ngomong-ngomong tak kunjung kembali-tersebut dengan sukacita.

" _Tidak, seharusnya aku lah yang berterima kasih, Boboiboy,"_

End

.

.

.

Omake

"Mereka semakin akrab saja…" seorang pria paruh baya berkemeja biru muda tersenyum geli memperhatikan perdebatan dua bocah berkekuatan super tersebut dari atas motornya.

"Yah…bukannya itu bagus ya. Dan sepertinya Boboiboy sudah tidak merasa bosan lagi," sambung sebuah robot kuning dengan sepasang netra berwarna biru muda menyala.

"Biarkan saja dulu lah. Sepertinya mereka sedang tidak ingin diganggu," tukas Atok dari Boboiboy tersebut sambil menopang dagunya, tampak menikmati pemandangan beberapa meter di depannya itu.

"Hmm…terbaik," sang robot mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dengan menirukan tagline favorit pemilik kuasa lima elemen tersebut, dan akhirnya bergabung dengan sang Atok memperhatikan keadaan yang cukup damai di depan mereka tersebut.

Ternyata, langit mendung itu memang tidak selalu menandakan kesuraman.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Oke…fict ini sangat absurd, saya sendiri pun ga paham inti dari fict ini apa. Yah…namanya juga pelampiasan, jadi kayak gini deh.. *bow!* well…fict ini settingnya sebelum Boboiboy the Movie jadi bentuk Ochobot pun belum di upgrade. Dan, saya lihat hubungan mereka dengan Fang di movienya baik-baik aja jadi saya buat settingnya sebelum Boboiboy the Movie.**

 **Dan satu lagi, saya sebenarnya buat fict ini netral alias no pairing, saya buat se-mirip mungkin dengan di serial aslinya. Tapi yah…Boboiboy dan Fang sendiri juga nge-hints *apaan coba?* banget di serinya jadi disini juga pasti ada hint-hintnya walau hanya sedikit, makanya di warning saya cantum light Shounen-Ai.**

 **Okay, another absurd fanfict finished! Maaf ya, kalo jelek, atau friendshipnya kurang nge-feel, dan sebagainya. Tapi setidaknya tolong tinggalkan sedekah(?) berupa review, kritik mau pun saran, karena sejujurnya fict ini cukup…yah…gitu deh(?) bagi saya.**

 **Baiklah, saya terlalu banyak bacod. O iya, untuk fict Twisted (Gu)touto, maaf karena fict itu lama updatenya. Karena saya sibuk dan kelanjutan fict itu masih dalam masa proses, jadi saya pending dulu-tapi nggak hiatus kok.**

 **Itu aja, terima kasih bagi readers sekalian yang sudah bersedia mampir dan membaca fict absurd ini, saya Harukaze Kagura pamit undur diri dulu ya, tapi sebelum itu saya mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, mohon maaf lahir dan batin! Matta ne~!**

 **Review?**


End file.
